The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a plastic card, such as a credit, charge or debit card, having a lenticular lens therein to view multi-dimensional, lithographic images. Using this process, a plastic card can have artistic, visual images creating the illusions of depth and moving effects imprinted therein. Moreover, this process results in a plastic card which meets financial industry standards for security, reliability and durability.
By way of background, there are many different types and styles of credit, charge, debit and other financial cards made out of plastic. Typically, a plastic card, such as a credit card, has one or two central layers of white or colored plastic. A clear plastic film is then laminated to the front and rear surfaces of this central plastic layer.
Additionally, there are known processes of producing multi-dimensional, lithographic images which impart the illusions of depth and/or motion to a viewer. Typically, lithographic images are created by using a series of individual still pictures created from photographs or other artistic works which are segmented and then merged together in a desired sequence to form a composite picture or image. There are also known methods of segmenting and merging the individual pictures using a computer to convert the original artwork into electronic data, and to order and interface frames into sequence to form a composite image. It is further known that the composite image can be outputted to an imaging device which prints the image onto film and that the resulting film can be used to produce multiple prints of the composite image by transfer to a suitable substrate, such as paper stock. There are also various known processes of adhering to the paper stock lenticular lens material consisting of an array of identical spherically curved surfaces embossed on the front surface of a plastic sheet. The lenticular lens material refracts light from each image in sequence as the viewer's angle of perception changes. The result is the perception of motion from a series of still images.
However, it has not been previously known how to manufacture a traditional plastic card, such as used for a credit card, which has a multidimensional, lithographic image viewed through lenticular lens material imprinted therein. The various materials could not be successfully adhered and/or laminated in a manner so that the resulting plastic card was durable enough to withstand typical wear and use for a prolonged period of time.